Ninja Love Story
by ange.banange
Summary: Naruto returns to konoha after three years and hinata is still in love with him. But Hinata gets kidnapped by Itachi, along with Sakura. How will Naruto save the girl he loves and his childhood friend? NaruHina. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! First ****chappy**** is up and I want to know what you think at the end of it. Give me three reviews to tell me to write the next ****chappy****! Please be kind! I do not own Naruto!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**H****inata's pov**

It was nearly noon in the village I have live in all my life. Nearly five years ago, I had fallen in love with a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He always was so nice to me. Three years ago, he left to train with a sannin named Jariya. He has been gone ever since. This is where my story begins.

I had been in the market; my father wished me to buy groceries. The market owner – Ichigo-san – listened to my long list of the food my father asked me to buy and gave me one large bag. It was full of rice, seaweed, sake, ramen noodles, and a large watermelon. He asked me to give his regards to my mother. Ichigo-san's long and strawberry-blonde hair blew in the slow breeze from the east. I felt my dark navy blue hair drape over my right cheek. I knew what that meant. Something that was going to change my life had finally come.

…

I walked by a shady building. The sun was hotter this time of year and it would be best to stay in the shade. When i turned the corner, there he was, Naruto Uzumaki. He had grown taller than sakura-chan, who stood next to him as they talked. He wore the same orange suit with the black sleeves. On his forehead was the headband of the ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His blonde and spiky hair sprang up from behind the headband. His smile was so beautiful I forgot to breath. I felt my heart begin to race. He was back. I never thought i would ever see him again. I was so happy but...i was still my usual shy personality. I told myself to just go to the house before father got mad at me for being late. I walked the short distance to our house. I pushed the door open with my elbow and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there: mother, father, and my cousin neji. Mother was the most beautiful of the four of us. Her short hair matched my hair's color, though her hair dropped to her shoulders. Her face was always bright and smiling. She still wore her favorite blue robe and white shawl, which she would always wear at breakfast. She was standing by my father. Father, his stone face expressionless, sat at the table. His black hair was also shoulder length at least but he would always keep it in a low pony-tail like neji-sama. Neji-sama sat on the porch, panting with scuffs and scrapes all over his face, arms and legs. He and father must have been training earlier. He was wearing his white kimono-like shirt and black Capri shorts. His dark brown hair was tied back like father's hair.

I set the bags of food down and, after putting everything away, i asked if i could take a walk. Mother immediately agreed it would be a good idea to get a few breaths of fresh air. She had been born with this strange ability to somehow read my mind and only mine. Neji-sama, as usual, stayed silent. Thankfully, father was still in a good mood and let me go.

I walked for a while. Around the dusty training grounds, past the tall hospital, and by the small ninja school i used to attend when i was younger, along with naruto-kun, sakura-chan, and most of my friends. I found myself staring at the entrance gate to the village. The giant doors stood open to any travelers. On the doors said the Japanese character for fire or the Country of Fire – which was what region we settled in. i found naruto-kun with sakura-chan, talking and laughing as they leaned on a small restaurant's wall. Sakura-chan had gotten her pink hair shortened to above her shoulders. I thought it looked very pretty. Her headband was tied behind her long bangs; behind her ears. She wore her red V-neck shirt, which was tucked into her pink skirt. I speed-walked by them hopping they would not notice me there. In my mind, I really wanted to talk to them, ask those lingering questions, and hear the stories naruto has told the last three years on the road. I wanted to know how Jariya-sama was doing and who they met on the way. I wanted to hear his battles and what he learned. I ignored my wishes and kept walking. I had almost made it to the other corner where i would be out of sight and toward my house again, when i heard sakura-chan calling toward me in her beautifully rung voice:

"Hinata-chan! Can you come over here please?"

I stopped in my tracks without turning around at first. I thought of just saying no but i could not do that. Sakura-chan and i had become close friends since naruto was gone. I wanted to be a really good friend that would never leave me hanging. I finally felt myself turn around and walk up to them...slowly...very slowly…okay, as slow as I could possibly go.

"g-good morning, sakura-chan." i whispered, trying to smile up at her back. She was smiling big. She gestured toward naruto-kun, who was staring at me with a shocked look on his face. His blue eyes seemed to shine a brighter tone.

"You remember naruto-kun, right, hinata-chan?"

"...yes...i do..." i whispered as quiet as i could. I blushed a bit as i dropped my head to stare at my shoes. I was so nervous i would trip or something stupid. I guess sakura-chan was speaking to naruto when she said,"whats with that face, naruto-kun. You look like you're in awe!" she chuckled.

"i...uh..." was all i heard him say."Hi, hinata." he whispered like me at first. Then he turned to sakura and said,"I better get to my apartment and unpack. See ya, sakura-chan. hinata." and he left. I watched him run in sadness. What else have I done wrong? Sakura-chan and I walked together from then on.

**Rejection? ****Awakening love? Give me three reviews to find out! DO IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's pov**

I ran to my apartment building, passing people saying welcome back and such. I slammed my room's door behind me and leaned on it. I ran so fast i thought i would run into someone and not notice it. That would be bad! That would be VERY bad! I finally got up once i caught my breath and glanced around at the room i left behind. Everything was covered with dust. I dropped my backpack on my tiny bed – I have grown immensely so it's really small now. I turned around into a circle for a while. A brown picture frame caught my eye. The picture was dusted over. I took a corner of my sleeve and wiped it all off. I remembered the picture now. It was the picture of my old team: Kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan, Sasuke and i. it made me sad. Sakura-chan had taken a job at the ninja academy as an assistant teacher. She told me Kakashi-sensei had strangely disappeared since I had left. The weirdest part of it is that Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, isn't worried or even noticing that's a teacher has disappeared. And I didn't have to ask about Sasuke. I know what happened to him. He left the village to join Orochimaru. I should know; I tried to stop him. I failed. He nearly killed me. That's what I have been training for the last three years. I have to somehow snap some sense into Sasuke's big head and kill Orochimaru.

_Rumble __R__umble_

My stomach wouldn't shut up. I hadn't eaten all day. I checked in all my kitchen cabinets for a packet of ramen. I found one but it was stale so I went back into town to the noodle bar I would always go to. The old man and his daughter, Naomi, were in bad business with no customers. When I walked up to them, they looked shocked and overwhelmed. "Yes? Can we help you?" Naomi asked me. She was probably 18 years old last I saw her. She must not remember me. The old man was about 40-ish last i saw him. He didn't remember me at first. He gave me the squinting look for about 5 seconds. Then he blew up.

"NARUTO!!!"

"Good morning, Hankei-sama!" I chuckled at his burst. "It's good to see you again!"

"The usual, naruto-kun? Teriyaki chicken and my special boku-boku recipe?"

"That would be great!" I replied brightly. In about three minutes there was a bowl of ramen under my nose. It smelled so good! My mouth was watering like a flooding river! I dove right in, missing my mouth a few times! Hehe! It was okay. But I wasn't satisfied. I thought I should tell the old man this.

"Um, Hankei-sama? Do you mind if I comment something?"

"Sure, sure! Go ahead!"

"This is good but-"

"Oh no. the "but it can be better" complaint."

"No no no! Not a compliant I just wanted to wonder out loud if you had ever tried mixing the teriyaki chicken into the boku-boku spices and the beans mixed into the ramen noodles underneath the chicken."

"When-…how-…" he couldn't find the words. "Since when did you learn to cook?!"

"Hehe…I've been on the road with a pervy sage that eats like pig for three years! I had to learn to cook!"

We laughed for a little. He asked me to make a batch and give them advice. They tried it and said it was amazing. I was so proud! But just as I was leaving, I saw a very special person pass by.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I was surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello, naruto." He said calmly.

"Sakura-chan said you disappeared!"

"Hm, did she?" he said slowly. Suddenly he disappeared out of thin air. I thought I had just seen a ghost or something. I looked around frantic. I strangely heard him whispering into my ear, "Come to the forest, naruto." I obeyed my old teacher and ran toward the woods. I couldn't wait to see my old sensei. I had missed his spiky white hair and the mask that covered half his face. He hid his right eye with his headband. We had learned what was under it on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Mist. We were battling an assassin named Zabuza. He was known as a demon in the village. His right hand man, Haku, was a boy I knew very well, though we had only talked for a few minutes. He lived in the Village Hidden in the Snow. His father murdered his mother and he accidentally killed him. While battling those two, Kakashi-sensei was basically forced to take immediate action he lifted his headband from his covered eye. A scar went straight down the middle of his eye and inside the pupil was the sharingan curse. He could copy any ninja's moves without thinking twice.

About half way to the next clearing, I found him leaning on a tree with his nose in "Make-out Paradise." Ugh. Perv.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled to him. He looked up at me, closed the book, and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Well, naruto. It is good to see you again. How is Jariya-sama?"

"Fine. Now what's this about you disappearing?!" I yelled in my normal rough tone.

"-sigh-I have not disappeared from the village-"

"oh, I've noticed!" I interjected. I really had to stop doing that.

"-sigh-I told Lady Hokage I was going to stay in the forest until you came back. I did this because I wanted my skills to excel, as well. She told me I would be coming with you when you go after Sasuke and Orochimaru." My fist tightened and my teeth smashed together at the sound of their names. He continued. "I must go. Goodbye!" and he disappeared into the trees again.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the next chappy! ENJOY! thanks go to my new friends, alex and krystle! (me: yay! finally, friends!)**

**ps...i dont own naruto. (me: darn it...i wanna be rich and famous...jk jk)**

**Hinata's pov**

"Sakura-chan?" I asked my friend as we walked to her house. She had invited me to her home for dinner. We do that many times now. I am very welcome at her house and her parents really appreciate my help when they need it.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"About Naruto...um...do you think…um…" I had not really thought of what I was going to say before it was too late. I really hate when that happens. "…do you think…naruto was acting strange?"

"Well, at first, no but when, I guess, he talked to you he did look kinda shocked or something."

"So this is about me?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Ask naruto!"

"…I can't." I finally said after a long pause.

"Why not?"

"You know me. I cannot talk to people well."

"Alright. But you know before he saw you, he asked about you." She said it like she was gossiping. I felt my cheeks heat up and turn pink. She did her cute little giggle. I heard footsteps behind us. Someone was running toward us. They slowed down at a distance. I felt the need to tell sakura-chan. "Sakura-chan, Someone is following us."

"I know. What do we do?"

"should we attack?"

"it could also be someone we know and trust."

"good point."

"stop walking." She suddenly whispered. We abruptly stopped in our tracks. The footsteps paused too. Sakura did not move but she demanded identification.

"who are you and why are you following us?!"

"Have you seen my brother, Sasuke?!" they said in a low tone. My heart sped up. It was…_him_!


	4. Chapter 4

**i know the last chappy is short and im sorry for that. i planned on making a new chapter for each pov change. but aparently that was not the smartest idea in the tool box. (me???) so heres another! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto...( turns red and twitches.) CRAP!!! :(**

**Naruto's pov**

I had left the forest and Kakashi-sensei. I still don't get why he has to stay in the forest to improve his skills, I thought. Did he tell anybody else other than me? He should have at least told sakura-chan. But I can't tell her now. Sensei told me not to tell anyone. But there is one person I can't talk to about this: the one who's known the entire time.

_Knock __Knock_

"Come in." Fifth Hokage said on the other side of the door. I needed to talk to her about sensei in the forest. I opened the office door and the first thing I saw was the Hokage with her nose in her sake. She looked the same as she did last time I saw her. Her hair was a bleach-blonde color and in her usual pig-tails. The purple diamond-shaped tattoo on her forehead had faded to a slight blue. She finally looked up at me with her chestnut brown eyes. She looked surprised.

"Oh, Naruto! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Hokage-sama. But there is something more important I need to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?"

"Kakashi-sensei living in the forest for three years."

"What about it?"

"It's ridiculous! What were you thinking, just letting him go like you did!"

"Firstly, it was his decision, not mine. Secondly, I have no control of the decisions he makes. Thirdly, he only did this to excel his abilities and fourthly, he did not want people to think he was killed or captured by an enemy so he told me what he was doing so that would not happen. Got it?!"

"Hokage-sama!!!" someone yelled from the hallway. They were hitting the door so hard I heard it start to crack. Hokage-sama stood up and ran to open the door. "What is it?!" she yelled franticly.

"We heard screams near a gate. We believe it was Sakura Haruno and Hinata Huuga." My heart stopped.

"We need someone to go after the enemy who did this. Who was it?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"W-well, we believe it was…one of the Akatsuki." He said slowly. I really wanted to punch him for that.

"Which one?"

"…"

"Out with it, now!"

"Itachi Uchiha." My heart, once again, stopped but not as long. My hands clenched to fists, nearly breaking my fingers. Sasuke's older brother owes me so many dues. He nearly killed Sasuke and me. He destroyed the entire Uchiha clan. He beat Sasuke to a pulp for being so weak. He said he wasn't worth killing or saving. Though he wants to bring me to the Akatsuki to remove the nine-tailed fox from my life force and use it for their own well-being. But it doesn't matter to me if they succeed. I only was to kill them for what they did to Sasuke. I made a promise to do so, and I intend to keep it.

"Who have volunteered to go after him?" she asked.

"…No one, Lady Hokage." He replied. Tsunade-sama was excessively frustrated. She began to pace, her mind racing for an answer. I was about to make a large step forward. And yet, the propriety of my original plan was so flawed, there was no possible conclusion I could create. Though their screams of terror this man had heard flooded my mind, the only true plan I had recovered was that I had to find them. I could not bear to be standing in the crowd at another bleak funeral.

"I'll go."

I finally opened my mouth to say those very words. The two of them – the man and Lady Hokage – stared at me, appalled and dismayed.

"No, you won't." Tsunade-sama argued. "I won't lead you to your demise."

"Do you really think I'm going to let the one who nearly killed my friend get away?!" I threw at her.

"This is none of your concern, naruto!" she spat.

"Those are MY friends! It has EVERYTHING to do with me!"

"I will not – repeat NOT – let you go after an Akatsuki member! Especially Itachi Uchiha!"

"But-"

"No buts! My decision is final!" she yelled. She gestured me out the door. I felt worthless. I suppose my hopes to save my friends were futile. Though, they might die and it would be my fault. I will be brimming with guilt and blame for the rest of my life. I wasn't going to let this happen. I wasn't about to let the Hokage hold me down from saving my friends.

But what could I do? I'm sixteen. Tsunade's the Fifth Hokage. Itachi's an advanced ninja and an assassin. I would be way out of my league and probably kill myself trying. I guess I had no choice. I had to let it go.

…

I had left the Hokage office quietly. I made it to my apartment room. When I got there, I sat on my bed in silence. I felt myself sigh, finally. Just as the breeze wisped between my lips, I was not alone.

"So you are going to give up?"

It was Kakashi-sensei, standing in my kitchen. He came back from the forest and yet I wasn't surprised. He would always do that. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I mean what I am saying: you're giving up." He walked over to me.

"It's not that I'm giving up. I'm just giving in. Lady Tsunade won't let me go after hinata."

"I thought sakura was captured too." He smiled a bit behind his mask.

"She was." Still quietly and sad.

"Then why is hinata more important to you than your childhood love?" giggle giggle

"Because I love her." I gasped and covered my mouth when I realized I had actually said those words. This was also because of a habit my body has. If I'm so sad, I would want to cry, I would start telling the truth without control of myself. Oh, great. Kakashi-sensei was laughing so hard tears welled up in his eyes. I felt like trying to punch a wall…with my head. When sensei stopped laughing, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "If that is true, then why are you still here?"

I wanted to answer, but all I had to say was, "Hokage told me not to go after them."

"So?" he replied. "Love is stronger than government."

"I guess you're right."

"Go after her naruto." He whispered after a long pause. I realized he was right. Tsunade-sama was the one who has no business with my friends. I stood quickly and stood ready to jump out my window and into the forest. I stopped and turned to Kakashi-sensei. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. If we never meet again-"

"We will. I know you too well." He interjected with a smile. I smiled back, saluted, and disappeared out my window.

I was in way over my head this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of Ninja Love Story! (me: waaaahhh!) Be kind to the reviews. thanks go to alex and krystle!**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto...(me: tears up) WHY NOT?!?!?! (me: cry a second ocean.)...(me???)**

**Hinata's pov**

I tried to find a way out of the cramped prison we were in. Itachi Uchiha – Sasuke's brother – said he was taking us to Daishi Meiun or Mount Doom. I supposed he was going to kill us. But if he was, what was the reason. We had not done anything against him.

Sakura-chan and I were huddled together inside a hollow sphere of water. It was very hard to breath in such tight spaces. Sakura-chan was very scared. She remembered how Sasuke was raged at his older brother and it had frightened her. She said she had always wondered how Sasuke could be afraid of one man, but once she saw him, she realized why. His black eyes showed complete and subtle darkness. And when he used the sharingan eyes, the blood red color flooded his pupils. It scared the life out of me. I shook and shivered even thinking about it. He rarely looked at us – we were latched to his back. He must have known how scared we were. His long black hair was wrapped together by a pony-tail. He wore a sort of robe – black with blood red clouds.

"Hinata-chan…" I heard sakura-chan whisper. I supposed she was going to act the strong one. I nodded.

"I don't know if we'll ever live to see the village again." She gasped.

I felt my breath caught inside my throat. She didn't believe we would live, that the Akatsuki was going to kill us, for sure. I was surprised at her. She was usually the one who believed anything was possible. That when we die it will be when we are old and ill. That it will never happen soon. I was suddenly unhopeful. She was right. From what my studies have told me, the Akatsuki kill mercilessly and for no apparent reason. They were going to kill us. They didn't need a reason to kill. Or, perhaps it was because we were from the hidden leave village – the village they had sworn to destroy.

"I am sorry, sakura-chan." I whispered back. "I am sorry you think that.

"What happened to the strong and beautiful woman I call Sakura-chan? Where is the girl that was left behind by her comrades and came to me for comfort? Where is the woman I always believed had the strongest will power in the entire village?" a tear rolled down my cheek. "Where is she? I have been waiting for her to save my spirits from depression and fear. Is she there, sakura-chan?"

"…" she was speechless at first that I had said such things. I was shocked too. "…yes, hinata-chan. She's there. Somewhere deep inside both of us. All we need to do is look hard enough." A streak of water ran down her cheek like mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine around her shoulders.

I felt our altitude shortening. We were landing in a field of sand; a desert, if you will. Itachi stood tall; especially if he had two fully-grown girls on his back. He waited for a bit. Finally, he started to walk. There was a small bush to the west of our location. He made his way toward it. Behind it was a man. He looked very familiar. Then I remembered. His name was Gaara. He said he was from the desert so this must have been where he went after he left the village. He left almost exactly when naruto did. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, I supposed he was focusing on his chakra. He flipped his eyes open suddenly and looked at Itachi and then at us. "Why did you bring them?"

"You told me to take some people, and I did."

"Let them go, Itachi."

"If you wanted someone specific, you should have said so."

"Itachi, I didn't free you to play around."

"I didn't do this because I was bored, Gaara."

"I will ask you again: Let. Them. Go."

"I'm not going back there. They almost caught me."

"Go back and I won't kill you." He looked at us with sudden sympathy. "Wait. Leave them here."

"Fine." Itachi spat. He murmured something and ended his spell; which led us to dropping three feet to the ground. Ouch! Itachi disappeared. Gaara stood before us with heavy eyes. He helped us up. I had never known him to be so kind. Not that he was not nice! No one would know. He was so distant to the people around him. After he apologized for the mishap, he led us to a palace-like home and treated us to some food. We found ourselves having a comfortable conversation as we took a walk around the house.

"This is a beautiful home, Gaara. What is it made of?" I asked.

"Actually, I made it out of hardened sand. After a while, it turned into a material like smoothed tiles. It's a very interesting; sand."

"And this house is proof, I suppose." Sakura-chan joked. Gaara chuckled.

"Heh. Yes." Then his face turned serious. "Again, I apologize for Itachi's behavior."

"Why did you want to kidnap someone anyway?" sakura-chan asked.

"It's very hard to explain. I suppose the years in the desert made me delusional and apparently, I told him to take someone from the village. I guess I wanted someone to find me... or I just wanted to pick a fight with someone. You know, it gets kind of lonely and boring out here and I've been lonely all my life. Sometimes it gets so lonely I want to kill…" he stopped what he was about to say. I stared at him with wide eyes so wide; he probably knew how scared I was. "I am sorry. I went too far. Please forgive me." He tried to change the subject. "I hope Itachi did not give you any trouble on the way here."

"It was fine. We were surprised to be sitting in a desert." Sakura said.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Itachi told us he was taking us to Daishi Meiun." She replied calmly. Gaara's eyes flashed blood red with anger. The rings of black under his eyes seemed to deepen. Then he whispered, "I'll kill him."

"Gaara?" I tried to knock him out of his anger. After a while of staring, he settled down. I was proud of him for listening to his good self and not the sand demon spirit that resided inside him.

I heard a rustling sound from the forest behind us. A figure appeared. I figured it was Itachi with another set of kidnapped people – ugh – but it was not who I thought it would be.

"naruto-kun!" sakura-chan screamed. She ran up to him and hugged his neck. I heard him say my name. Sakura-chan waited where she was standing as naruto came closer to me.

"Hinata-chan. Are you alright? Did Itachi hurt you?" he whispered. I shook my head, which gave me a chance to lay my long hair over my cheeks to hide my blushing. I saw, in the corner of my eye, Gaara and naruto stand up. They stared at each other for a while. Then naruto spoke. "I hope you don't mind if I take them home, do you?" he asked. There was a long pause. Then Gaara put up his hands and said, "Go ahead. I wasn't holding them hostage or anything. Good luck on your journey sakura-chan, hinata-chan. If you run into Itachi, tell him I'm going to kill him." Naruto nodded and we took off into the trees.

We had made it to the village again in one piece. Once there, we were escorted to the Hokage's office. She seemed very worried about us. When she saw us, she kept asking if we were okay and if we were hurt. We kept saying no and that we were fine. We were not harmed.

"What happened?!" she asked us.

"We… well…" sakura-chan started to say. She trailed off. I tried to say it.

"Itachi…Gaara took care of us…and-"

"Gaara? Gaara of the Desert, Gaara?" Hokage-sama staggered.

"Yes. He was lonely. He talked to us. He gave us food. He was very kind to us." I continued.

While sakura-chan and Hokage-sama fought, naruto-kun and I walked home. From what sakura-chan told me afterwards, Hokage-sama caught word in a letter that Gaara-kun was alive and was living in the desert.

…

I won't tell you the entire story. But in the shortened version, we realized how much we loved each other. We went to dinner a few times, train together. We left the village on a lifelong adventure together. We found ourselves married. Another year passed and I found myself carrying an adorable baby girl in my arms. We returned to the village with two girls and a boy. The oldest and seven-year-old girl we named Hime. The middle child was the boy that we named Izumi. He turned five three months ago. And the infant girl, who just turned two, we had named Hina. That was naruto's idea. He made my cry with gratitude that night.

**Hinata's pov**

Well, that is my story.

**Naruto's pov**

And my story.

**Our pov**

And, thankfully, we lived and lived happily ever after.

The End

**Yay! I just love happy endings, don't you?! Review and be kind! Tell me if you want a sequel!**


End file.
